Typical large-size liquid crystal display devices most adopt a negative type VA liquid crystal or IPS liquid crystal technology. The VA type liquid crystal driving is fast saturated with a drive voltage under a large viewing angle, which leads to relatively severe viewing angle color cast and further affects a picture quality.